Partners in Crime
by thenolifequeen
Summary: El matrimonio Zöe se hace cargo de una agencia de detectives que Erwin Smith, del Scotland Yard pone a su disposición. A la espera de que un agente ruso caiga en la trampa que le han preparado, los Zöe resuelven brillantemente cuantos casos llegan a la agencia. Basada en la novela de Agatha Christie del mismo título de esta fanfic.


Mistress Zöe cambió de postura en el diván y miró melancólica a través de la ventana de su departamento. El panorama no era en realidad extenso. Se limitaba a un bloque de pisitos como el suyo, situado al otro lado de la calzada. Mistress Zöe lanzó un suspiro. Después bostezó.

– Me gustaría que sucediese algo imprevisto –dijo.

Su marido la miró con aire de reproche.

– Cuidado, Hanji, este inmoderado afán que de pronto te ha entrado por el sensacionalismo vulgar acabará por alarmarme.

Hanji volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos en actitud meditativa.

– De modo que Levi y Hanji se casaron para vivir felices el resto de sus vidas –declamó–, y por lo que veo llevan el camino de conseguirlo.

"Pero es extraordinario –prosiguió, después de detenerse unos instantes– lo diferente que son las cosas de tal como una se las forjó.

– Un pensamiento profundo, Hanji, pero carente de originalidad. Poetas eminentes y aun grandes predicadores lo han dicho ya repetidamente y, si me apuras, con bastante más ingenio del que tú has empleado para su evocación.

– Hace seis años –continuó Hanji– hubiese jurado que con suficiente dinero para comprar cuatro chucherías y un marido como tú, la vida hubiese sido un eterno canto, como dice un poeta que a ti tanto parece entusiasmarte.

– ¿Es la falta de dinero, o es tu marido lo que te produce ese desaliento? – preguntó fríamente Levi.

– Desaliento no es exactamente la palabra que pueda describir mi estado de ánimo. Es simplemente que estoy acostumbrada a otro modo de vivir. Del mismo modo que nadie se da cuenta de la bendición que supone respirar por la nariz hasta que no ha cogido un fuerte resfriado que le prive de hacerlo.

– ¿No crees que sería conveniente que te descuidara un poco? –sugirió Levi–. ¿Qué me fuera a los clubes nocturnos en compañía de otras mujeres?

– ¿Para qué? –respondió, indiferente, Hanji–. ¿Para que me encontraras allí en compañía de otros hombres? Y con una diferencia a mi favor: yo estaría segura de que a ti no te gustarían las otras mujeres, mientras que tú no podrías decir lo propio con respecto a mí.

– Bueno, ¿quieres decirme de una maldita vez qué es lo que te pasa? ¿A qué vienen ahora esas vehemencias y ese descontento?

– No lo sé. Quiero que sucedan cosas. Algo espeluznante. ¿No te gustaría, Levi, que volviésemos a salir a la caza de espías alemanes? ¿Te acuerdas qué días más emocionantes aquellos? Claro que me contestarás que, directa o indirectamente, sigues relacionado con el servicio secreto; pero no ya como agente activo, sino como chupatintas.

– ¿Quieres decirme que te gustaría que me mandasen otra vez a Rusia disfrazado de contrabandista bolchevique, o algo por el estilo?

– Eso no resolvería mi situación –dijo Hanji–. No me dejarían ir contigo, y soy yo precisamente quien desea las emociones. Algo en qué emplear mi tiempo. Es lo que vengo diciéndome día tras día.

– ¡Bah, estupideces tuyas! –contestó Levi, agitando en el aire una de sus manos.

– Con veinte minutos de trabajo después del desayuno puedo dejar la casa como una patena. ¿Tienes alguna queja de mí en cuanto a orden y limpieza?

– Al contrario. Tus menesteres como ama de casa son tan perfectos que casi resultan monótonos. –dijo mordazmente, ya que su esposa no sobresalía en ese departamento.

– Tú, como es natural, tienes tu trabajo –prosiguió, ignorando su comentario anterior.; pero dime, Levi: ¿no sientes nunca un deseo ardiente por algo inesperado, por algo que rompiese esa monotonía, como tú dices, de nuestras vidas?

– No –contestó Levi–, porque esas cosas que con tanto afán buscas quizá no fuesen tan agradables ni tan interesantes como supones.

– ¡Qué prudentes son los hombres! –exclamó Hanji, lanzando un suspiro–. ¡Y qué poco imaginativos!

– ¿Quieres decirme qué clase de novela folletinesca has estado leyendo esta vez? –preguntó Levi.

– ¿Has pensado en la emoción que experimentarías –prosiguió Hanji, omitiendo la sátira– si alguien llamase de pronto a la puerta y al abrir te encontrases con un cadáver que entrase tambaleándose y se desplomase de pronto a tus pies?

– Los cadáveres no se tambalean.

– Tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

– Bueno, bueno. Te aconsejo un curso de Schopenhauer o de Kant.

– Eso es para ti –replicó Hanji–, que empiezas ya a engordar y a buscar las delicias de un ancho y confortable sillón.

– Eso no es verdad –gritó indignado Levi–. Eres tú la que hace ejercicios para adelgazar.

– Eso lo hacemos todas las mujeres –replicó ella impertérrita–. Pero al decir que engordabas no me refería precisamente a la materialidad de la panza, sino a ti en general. Que estabas acostumbrándote con exceso a la prosperidad y a la remolonería.

– No sé qué mosca te ha picado hoy.

– Es el espíritu de aventura que bulle dentro de mí –murmuró Hanji–, siempre mejor que el de ansias amorosas, ¿no te parece? Por más que a veces… ¡a qué negártelo!, siempre he sentido el deseo de encontrarme con un hombre apuesto y gallardo.

– ¿No me has encontrado ya a mí? ¿O es que no te basto?

– Un hombre tostado por el sol, fuerte, que monte a caballo y sepa manejar el lazo…

– Sí, y lleve zahones de piel y sombrero de vaquero –intercaló sarcásticamente Levi.

– … y que haya vivido en los bosques –continuó Hanji–. Me gustaría que se enamorase perdidamente de mí. Claro que yo, fiel a mis votos, y aunque el corazón se me fuera tras él, le rechazaría virtuosamente.

– También yo –dijo Levi– he sentido a veces el deseo de que una mujer de extraordinaria belleza y temperamento de fuego se enamorase desesperadamente de mí. Sólo que a diferencia de ti, no estoy muy seguro de que… vamos, ya me entiendes.

– Levi, eres un sucio.

– Pero ¿quieres decirme de una vez lo que te pasa?

– Es algo que desde hace tiempo está bullendo en mi cerebro. Como sabes, es muy peligroso eso de acostumbrarse a tener cuanto uno quiere, incluyendo el suficiente dinero para satisfacer cualquier capricho. Menos sombreros, como es natural.

– ¿Sombreros? Pero si tienes más de cuarenta. Y todos iguales, por añadidura.

– Eso es lo que a ti te parece. Pero son distintos. Precisamente he visto uno precioso esta mañana en casa de Violette.

– Bien; si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que ir por ahí comprando sombreros…

– Tú lo has dicho –intercaló rápidamente Hanji–. No tengo nada mejor, de momento. Ojalá lo tuviera. ¡Oh, Levi! Quisiera que sucediese algo que nos sacara de este enervamiento. Creo… creo que sería beneficioso tanto para ti como para mí. Si al menos se nos apareciese una de esas hadas de las que tanto se habla en los cuentos…

– ¿Un hada? – exclamó Levi–. Es curioso que hayas mencionado esa palabra.

Se levantó y atravesó rápidamente la sala. Abrió un cajón del escritorio y de allí extrajo una pequeña fotografía que entregó a su esposa.

– ¡Oh! –dijo Hanji arreglándose sus lentes–. Resulta que las has mandado revelar. ¿Cuál es ésta, la que tú sacaste o la que yo saqué de la habitación?

– La que saqué yo. La tuya, como siempre, salió velada. Le das demasiada exposición.

– ¡Qué galante eres al suponer que siempre haces las cosas mejor que yo!

– ¡No es eso lo que yo he dicho!, pero… En fin, lo que yo quería enseñarte era eso.

Señaló una especie de pequeña mancha que había en la fotografía.

– Eso debe ser una rascadura de la película –dijo Hanji.

– No. Eso, Hanji, y aunque a primera vista no lo parezca, es un hada.

– ¡Tonto!

– Fíjate bien –dijo, entregándole una lente de bastante aumento.

Hanji la cogió y estudió detenidamente la copia. Vio con sorpresa que, en efecto, la mancha representaba una pequeña criatura con alas posada sobre el guardafuegos de la chimenea.

– ¡Qué curioso! –exclamó con júbilo Hanji–. ¡Un hada madrina en nuestro piso! ¿Qué te parece si le escribiéramos a Conan Doyle y le comunicásemos nuestro hallazgo? ¡Oh, Levi! ¿Crees que nos concedería algo si se lo pidiésemos?

– Pronto lo sabremos –contestó Levi–. Has estado deseando toda la tarde que sucediese algo y… ¿quién sabe?

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta y un joven alto, de unos quince años de edad, ed aspecto entre paje y soldado, inquirió respetuosamente:

– ¿Puedo saber si la señora recibe hoy? Acaba de sonar el timbre de la puerta.

– Quisiera que Bertolt no fuese tan a menudo al cine –dijo Hanji con un suspiro después que aquél se hubo retirado al recibir una señal de asentimiento–. Ahora está tratando de imitar los modales de un mayordomo de Long Island. Gracias a Dios que le he curado de la costumbre de pedir las tarjetas a los visitantes y traérmelas en una bandeja.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y con solemnidad casi palaciega anunció Bertolt:

– Míster Smith.

– ¡Mi jefe, el viejo! –balbuceó Levi con sorpresa.

Hanji se levantó de un salto y se adelantó a recibir a un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios, ojos penetrantes y sonrisa cansada que acababa de aparecer.

– ¡Míster Smith! –dijo–. No sabe usted lo que me complace su visita.

– En ese caso la complacencia es mutua, Mistress Zöe. Y ahora quisiera que me contestase a la siguiente pregunta: ¿cómo van sus asuntos?

– Bien.

– ¿Y la vida?

– Un poco triste por lo general.

– ¡Ajá! Entonces espero hallarles en la mejor de las disposiciones.

– Esto parece interesante –exclamó Hanji.

Bertolt, personificando aún al mayordomo de Long Island, trajo el té. Cuando completó esta operación sin el menor contratiempo y la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, Hanji estalló de nuevo:

– Usted ha querido significar algo, ¿no es verdad, míster Smith? ¿Intenta usted acaso enviarnos en comisión de servicio a algún rincón de la sombría Rusia?

– No es eso exactamente –replicó míster Smith.

– Pero hay algo de lo que digo, ¿no es así?

– Algo hay, es cierto, y no creo equivocarme al suponer que no son ustedes personas de las que tiemblan ni reculan ante el peligro.

Los ojos de Hanji brillaron con un extraño fulgor.

– Hay un trabajo que preciso llevar a cabo en colaboración con el Departamento y pensé que quizá pudiese convenirles a ustedes dos.

– Continúe –dijo Hanji, acomodándose los lentes que se le habían deslizado por la nariz.

– Veo que están suscritos al _Daily Leader _–prosiguió míster Smith, cogiendo el periódico que había sobre la mesa.

Buscó la sección de anuncios, señaló uno con el dedo y pasó el diario a Levi.

– Lea usted eso –dijo.

Levi obedeció.

– Agencia Internacional de Detectives. Djel Sanes, gerente. Investigaciones privadas. Plantel competente de agencias. Discreción absoluta. Consultas gratuitas. Calle Halchan, número 118, W. C.

Levantó la vista y miró interrogativamente a Smith. Éste asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

– Esa agencia de investigación ha estado haciendo una serie de equilibrios durante los últimos meses –explicó–. Un amigo mío la ha comprado por una ganga y estamos pensando en hacer una prueba de digamos seis meses para ver si conseguimos volver a ponerla de nuevo en marcha. Como es natural, durante ese tiempo necesitaremos los servicios de un gerente.

– ¿Y qué hay de míster Djel Sanes? –preguntó Levi.

– Me temo que míster Sanes no mostró la discreción que su cargo exigía y Scotland Yard se vio obligado a intervenir en el asunto. Hoy está hospedado a expensas del Gobierno de Su Majestad, y no creo que logremos extraer de él algunas informaciones, que por cierto nos interesaría grandemente conocer.

– Comprendo –dijo Levi–. O al menos, pretendo comprender.

– Sugiero que curse usted una instancia solicitando seis meses de vacaciones. Por razones de salud. Y como es natural, yo no sabré nada de que usted dirige, con el nombre de Djel Sanes, una agencia de detectives privados.

Levi se quedó mirando fijamente a su jefe.

– ¿Hay alguna instrucción especial? –preguntó.

– Tengo entendido que míster Sanes mantenía correspondencia con el extranjero. Vigile uno sobres azules con sellos de Rusia. Son de un comerciante de jamones ansioso de encontrar a su esposa, que vino aquí como refugiada hace algunos años. Humedezca el sello y encontrará usted el número dieciséis impreso bajo él. Haga copia de estas cartas y mándeme los originales al Yard. Y si alguien se presenta haciendo cualquier referencia al número dieciséis, comuníquemelo inmediatamente.

– Comprendido –dijo Levi. ¿Algo más?

Míster Smith recogió los guantes que había dejado sobre la mesa y se dispuso a partir.

– Puede usted llevar la agencia como mejor le parezca. Se me ocurre también –terminó haciendo un picaresco guiño– que quizá tampoco le disgustaría a Mistress Zöe que le diera una oportunidad de probar sus dotes de sabueso.

* * *

Bienvenidos a una historia que espero que quieran tanto como la quiero yo. Está un 90% basada en la novela de Agatha Christie; y es que cuando la leí no pude evitar pensar en estos dos. (Aún no terminé de leerla). Y en cuanto a la participación de Bertolt... ¡Es mi personaje favorito! Quería agregarlo como fuera. Y aún no me está claro qué papel tiene en la historia, supongo que es su hijo, pero no lo sé. (Si ese es el caso, diremos que simplemente lo adoptaron). Ya lo descubriremos más adelante...

En el capítulo que viene vamos a ver a los dos debutar como investigadores privados. ¿Quién será su primer cliente? ¿Qué caso les traerá? ¡Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo! El próximo capítulo será "El Debut".

Si dejan reviews les estaré enormemente agradecida, quiero saber qué opinan de este primer capítulo, así me dan ánimos para seguir c:

En fin, ¡nos vemos!


End file.
